the gamblers
by eofiyv
Summary: Suara-suara orang lain di dalam kepalanya bertanya—bagaimana rasanya mencuri pasangan jiwa seseorang? Kise/Kuroko untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Medium)


**Kuroko's Basketbal © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Judul fanfiksi diambil dari lagu The Gambler milik Fun.

standard warning applied.

crosspost dari AO3

.

.

Entri untuk **#ChallengeYourselfChallenge** (Paket Medium) **/** Words: 2k-5k, Genre: Romance/Slice of Life, Setting: Soulmate!AU, N(OTP): OTP (Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya)

* * *

 _the_ **gambler** **s**

.

Di pagi hari, suara-suara orang lain yang tak pernah berhenti mengejek di dalam kepalanya bertanya, _bagaimana rasanya mencuri pasangan jiwa seseorang?_

( _Apakah kau sedang membicarakan tentang pria ini? Yang merengkuhnya dalam tidur; yang selalu terlihat paling menawan di pagi hari bahkan sebelum ia membuka mata; yang keberadaannya akan mengingatkanmu pada musim panas; yang tanpanya, Kuroko akan merasa beku meski matahari memandikannya dengan cahaya; yang terlahir dengan bunga krisan perak di jemarinya, pasangan jiwa orang lain; yang berlari dan bersembunyi dan berbalik arah untuk dapat bersamanya; ia adalah raja—_

 _—_ _kau bicara tentang Kise Ryouta?_ )

Rasanya menakjubkan.

* * *

Kuroko terlahir tanpa tanda yang menunjukkan keberadaan pasangan jiwanya.

Ibunya selalu memeluknya dan berbisik, "Kau seseorang yang sangat spesial, Tetsuya-kun."

Kuroko gagal melihat logika dari pernyataan itu. Apakah terlahir tanpa pasangan jiwa lantas menjadikannya spesial? Kuroko hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki biasa; terlalu biasa hingga rasanya sedikit mengganjal. Hal itu tidak terlalu berarti apa-apa baginya. Seperti bagaimana ketiadaan tanda pada tubuhnya juga tidak membuatnya begitu peduli.

Saat mulai mengenal internet, ia bergabung dalam beberapa grup yang berisi orang-orang sepertinya; mereka yang terlahir tanpa tanda. Sebagian besar dinding grup dipenuhi dengan rengekan pria dan wanita dewasa tentang bagaimana mereka takkan pernah menemukan kebahagiaan atau soal bagaimana spesialnya mereka. Kuroko pergi secepat ia datang. Usianya baru sebelas tahun, ia tidak butuh mengisi hidupnya dengan drama-drama semacam ini.

(Ibunya nanti akan bilang, _"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mencari hal-hal aneh di Facebook, Tetsuya!"_ —tapi itu bukan hal-hal aneh, Kuroko membantah, ia hanya ingin melihat potret kehidupan mereka yang berbagi nasib dengannya.)

Sudah lama sejak ia menerima apa yang sebagian besar masyarakat pikirkan tentang dirinya—bahwa ia akan berakhir sepi, sendiri tanpa seseorang untuk berbagi. Bukan masalah. Kuroko tidak begitu suka membagi ruang personalnya dengan siapapun. Terkadang rasanya sedikit menyedihkan memang. Terutama saat seseorang meneriakinya atau mencoret-coret mejanya, juga ketika buku tahunan sekolah dasarnya memasang fotonya berjejeran dengan meme _forever alone_ —Kuroko tidak mengerti bagaimana yang seperti ini bisa lulus sensor? Setelah itu semuanya jatuh pada kekacauan; Ogiwara mengamuk pada teman-teman sekelasnya, ibunya yang tak pernah meninggikan suara kini berteriak-teriak marah di ruang kepala sekolah. Kuroko menundukkkan kepala dan memejamkan mata, mengabaikan bisik-bisik di sekelilingnya—semuanya begitu melelahkan.

Di perjalanan pulang, ibu membawanya dan Ogiwara ke kedai es krim. Mata orang tersayangnya itu sedikit basah, tidak begitu berbeda dengan Ogiwara yang terang-terangan menangis meski bukan ia yang dijadikan meme. Kuroko mendecakkan lidah—Ogiwara mungkin sekarang sedang membayangkan Kuroko yang terbaring menggigil dalam sebuah gubuk kumuh berangin, sekarat sendirian tanpa sanak keluarga di usia tua.

Ia menendang kaki temannya itu, "Kalau sudah besar aku akan mengadopsi banyak anjing sehingga aku tidak kesepian, Ogiwara-kun." Karena Kuroko tidak begitu menyukai anak-anak, meski ia cukup pintar menangani mereka.

"Aku akan menikahimu, Kuroko." Ogiwara terisak.

"Aku menolak. Bagaimana dengan belahan jiwamu yang sekarang masih kelas dua itu?" Air mata Ogiwara semakin deras, begitu pula dengan ibu Kuroko.

Ibunya memeluknya lagi, air matanya membasahi wajah Kuroko. "Tetsuya-kun sangat spesial. Tetsuya-kun bisa menuliskan ceritanya sendiri. Jadi jangan pernah merasa khawatir atau takut, oke?"

"Lagipula Kuroko tidak butuh pasangan jiwa!" Ogiwara mendeklarasikan. "Hidup bukan cuma soal itu, masih banyak hal-hal lain!"

Tapi Kuroko yang biasa-biasa saja, yang tanpa ambisi selain memegang piala kejuaraan basket seperti atlet-atlet di televisi, tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa takut dan kepercayaan akan _berakhir sendirian_ dari kepalanya; mereka mulai menancapkan akarnya.

.

.

Keduanya tiga belas tahun saat pertama kali bertemu, dan meski Kuroko ingin menganggap bahwa hal itu tidak berarti apa-apa, bahwa Kise hanyalah sosok lain yang datang dan akan pergi dalam hidupnya—ia salah besar.

Kise ada di mana-mana. Kise bilang ini takdir. Kuroko bilang ini mengesalkan. Setelah tiga tahun berada di kelas yang sama serta dua tahun bersama (lagi) dalam klub basket, Kuroko lebih dari familiar dengan tattoo berbentuk bunga krisan yang terukir di sela jari jempol dan telunjuk Kise. Warna keperakan—tanda bahwa Kise belum pernah bertemu dengan pasangan jiwanya—dari liuk kelopaknya memantulkan sinar putih lampu gimnasium maupun cahaya matahari, Kuroko harus berpaling supaya tidak merasa mual melihatnya. Distraksi luar biasa di tengah lapangan. Kise tidak pernah mencoba untuk menutupi tattoonya—mungkin ia ingin membuat tim lawan sebal, atau bisa jadi Kise hanya terang-terang menyatakan pada dunia bahwa ia ingin ditemukan.

Tidak sebelum paruh kedua kelas sembilan, saat di mana senyum Kise padanya menjadi terlalu cerah, suaranya sedikit terlalu tinggi saat berbicara pada Kuroko, dan genggaman serta pelukan Kise mulai terlalu familiar meski Kuroko tak ingin. Setelah itu tangan Kise lebih sering ditutupi perban yang ia tahu bukan untuk menyembunyikan luka, ataupun corat-coret yang nilai artistiknya terletak entah di mana.

Kuroko tidak buta, ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Kise menyukainya.

 _Nasib malang untuk anak menyebalkan_ , Kuroko pikir.

.

.

"Kurokocchi terjebak denganku," ujar Kise seusai latihan. Remaja berambut pirang itu menidurkan diri di pangkuannya, seolah ia anak anjing yang menggemaskan dan bukannya pemain bola basket dengan tulang besar yang menghimpit Kuroko. Kepala berkeringatnya menempel di celana Kuroko, meninggalkan bekas basah yang tidak sedikit. Kuroko menendangnya sekeras yang tubuh hampir-mati-pasca-latihan-neraka-Akashi-nya bisa.

"Aku sangat-sangat menyukai Kurokocchi _._ " Kise berkata lagi dengan sepatu Kuroko di wajahnya. "Mungkin aku akan menyukai Kurokocchi selamanya."

"Aku sangat-sangat ingin melepaskan cacing-cacing yang kukumpulkan untuk umpan pancing Aomine-kun kemarin. Kise-kun tahu, kan? Yang ada di dalam toples biskuit. Jumlahnya sekitar dua puluh, dan mereka semua masih hidup—menggeliat-geliat. Bayangkan, Kise-kun." Kuroko mengelus leher Kise. "Bayangkan mereka mengerumunimu seperti ini."

Kise menjerit keras. Anggota tim basket yang lain memukulinya karena mengganggu. Kuroko bahagia untuk sesaat; setidaknya ini lebih memuaskan dibanding omong kosong Kise soal rasa.

.

.

Kise seperti matahari. Kuroko tidak menyukainya seperti cara Kise menyukai Kuroko, tetapi saat Kise tersenyum padanya, emas dan oranye dan merah mewarnai kompleksinya di penghujung sore, memantik warna madu di matanya—Kuroko tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berpikir bahwa Kise terlihat seperti matahari yang takkan pernah tenggelam.

(Bukan) Matahari Kuroko.

.

.

Kise selalu menatapnya terlalu lama, seolah ia tengah mencari sesuatu. Dan ia memang mencari sesuatu—sesuatu yang tidak ada dan takkan pernah ada pada diri Kuroko.

"Apa yang kauharapkan, Kise-kun?" Kuroko bertanya seusai pertandingan piala musim dingin junior terakhir mereka, dalam bilik ruang ganti stadiun basket, tanpa sehelai benang pun menempel di badannya. Ia mempersilahkan Kise dengan tangan terbuka. "Cari saja kalau kau bisa menemukannya."

Kise menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah, wajah merah padam. Kuroko berusaha menelan rasa malunya bulat-bulat, ia tahu bahwa ia pun sama.

Kise tidak menemukan apa-apa. Wajahnya basah saat ia berbalik— _Kise menangis?—_ ya, ya ampun, dia benar-benar menangis. Kuroko pikir kali ini ia tidak kelewatan, ia hanya ingin menyodorkan fakta kepada kawan berambut pirangnya itu. Kise saja yang cengeng.

Atau Kise saja yang kelewat menyukainya.

"Kita ini baru kelas sembilan, Kise-kun," Kuroko memeluk Kise, masih tanpa busana, membiarkan Kise menunduk menyandarkan kepala di dadanya. Menepuk-nepuk kepala Kise dengan lembut, "Suatu hari nanti Kise-kun akan melupakanku juga."

Kise menangis semakin keras. Ia bocah lima belas tahun yang bodoh, yang percaya bahwa cinta monyetnya untuk Kuroko pada detik ini adalah rasa yang tak akan pernah hilang _selama-lama-lama-lama-lamanya;_ bahwa ia akan hidup dengan hati yang patah hingga akhir hayatnya nanti karena Kuroko tidak menyukainya balik—jadi Kuroko memakluminya saja. Kuroko akan bersikap sedikit baik padanya.

Kise pantas mendapatan hal-hal baik. Hal-hal baik bukan Kuroko.

Lagipula, dicintai seperti ini—meskipun singkat dan akan segera terlupa, produk hormon bocah pra remaja—membuat sesuatu yang sakit di dalam dirinya berbahagia. Rasanya hampir seperti memegang kendali, seperti menjadi seorang kapten dalam suatu cerita—rasanya _menyenangkan_. Seseorang menginginkannya, seseorang berharap untuk menjadi pasangan jiwanya, _seseorang itu adalah Kise Ryouta_ (si matahari yang takkan pernah tenggelam, matahari yang bukan matahari Kuroko) dengan ukiran bunga krisan perak di jemarinya; sementara Kuroko hanyalah kanvas kosong yang tidak bisa menjadikan perak sebagai emas.

Ia akan mengingat momen ini untuk waktu yang begitu lama.

Tetapi tidak seperti Kise, Kuroko adalah bocah lima belas tahun yang pintar, karena itu ia mengucapkan mantra ini lagi ( _Kise bukan untuknya, dan tidak akan pernah_ ), supaya iblisnya tidak menang _._ Kise terlihat sangat cantik seperti ini, dengan air mata dan wajah yang merah dan suatu hari nanti, seseorang—pasangan jiwanya—akan mencintainya begitu dalam, lebih kuat dari segala yang imajinasi Kise bisa bayangkan tentang mereka berdua saat ini.

Hari itu akan tiba.

Kuroko mencium rambut Kise, "Kau akan segera bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu, Kise-kun."

Kise pergi tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

.

.

Mereka tidak pernah berbicara lagi hingga pada suatu waktu, sekitar enam bulan setelah kediaman Kise, beberapa pesan beruntun dari nomor tak dikenal masuk ke ponselnya;

 **(10:35)**

 _waktu itu kurokocchi berani buka baju di depanku_

 **(10:36)**

 _menurutku itu artinya kurokocchi punya kepercayaan yang cukup besar padaku. maksudku, bisa saja kan aku jahat, tapi kurokocchi berpikir bahwa aku tidak jahat jadi kurokocchi cukup percaya untuk buka-bukaan di depanku. iya aku tahu kita sama-sama lelaki, tapi tetap saja jadinya seperti spesial(?)… semacam itulah._

 **(10:37)**

 _tapi kurokocchi tidak percaya bahwa aku benar-benar suka kurokocchi_ _tapi kurokocchi mencium kepalaku! cium kasihan mungkin, tapi tetap saja itu membuatku berharap lagi TAT_

 **(10:37)**

 _ah—aku mulai ngoceh ya_

 **(10:39)**

 _pokoknya menurutku ini bukan berarti aku tidak punya harapan. tapi aku harus membuat kurokocchi percaya, begitu kan? atau aku bisa menjadi teman kurokocchi seperti dulu, tapi aku tidak mau terjebak friendzone._

 **(10:40)**

 _kan?_

 **(11:28)**

 _?_

 **(11:54)**

 _kurokocchi, tolong like post instagramku yang baru. foto rakuzan dengan piala interhigh. ups. haha. maaf ya membuka kembali luka yang belum lama_ _sudah kubilang sekolah di sini saja bersama akashicchi tercinta raja kita_

 **(12:18)**

 _maaf kurokocchi aku cuma bercanda_ _aku janji tidak akan pamer soal kemenangan rakuzan lagi walaupun aku ingin_

 **(02:13)**

 _KUROKOCCHI! AYO BERTEMAN LAGI._

 **(02:13)**

 _screw friendzone, i'll enter the deepest pit of friendzone for u kurokocchi :(((((((_

 **(02:41)**

 _the opposite of love is indifference*_ _TAT_

 **(03:05)**

 _kurokocchyyyyyyyyyy !11!1!_

Kuroko baru membalasnya di pagi hari.

 **(07:11)**

Kau manusia yang tidak punya mutu, Kise-kun.

Dan memangnya, kapan kita pernah berhenti berteman? :)

.

.

Lalu hari-hari kembali berputar seperti biasa; bertahun-tahun yang akan datang dari hari ini, Kise akan membuat Kuroko percaya. Di tahun-tahun berikutnya lagi, Kuroko akan jatuh cinta pada Kise seperti Kise yang jatuh cinta pada Kuroko setiap hari.

Kise menunggu hari itu dengan optimisme yang menyala-nyala—bagaimanapun, Kuroko terus menyiramkan minyak pada apinya. Maka dari itu, Kise tak boleh padam.

Di suatu musim dingin saat mereka berdua telah berusia delapan belas, Kuroko menciumnya lagi. Kali ini dengan mengenakan pakaian. Dan kali ini juga, bukan hanya di puncak kepalanya saja.

* * *

Pernah Kuroko berpikir bahwa, mungkin bagi Kise ini adalah lelucon. Kuroko yang tanpa tanda menginginkan seseorang untuk menyusun akhir bahagia, dan Kise akan mengisi tempat itu hingga ilusinya jatuh berkeping nanti.

Karena itu, bersama Kise, rasanya seperti tengah berjudi.

Sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun dari sekarang, saat Kuroko telah menjadi orang dewasa dengan kepala yang tidak berada di awan-awan, pekerjaan stabil yang membosankan, serta pandangan apatis pada kata-kata _menggapai mimpi_ atau _masa depan_ , bisa jadi ia takkan begitu peduli. Ia mungkin akan mengucapkan sesuatu seperti— _oh, kejutan, Kise-kun. Hidup memang tidak bisa ditebak. Omong-omong, punggungku sakit. Bisa tolong kaupijat?_

Tapi Kuroko, di awal usia duapuluhannya, dengan kebingungan dan ketakutan yang sama dengan jutaan pemuda-pemudi usia duapuluhan lainnya di muka bumi ini, merasa seolah jantungnya baru saja meloncat ke lantai saat Kise membuka perban di tangannya, memperlihatkan ukiran bunga krisan dengan tinta emas.

Tinta emas.

Oh—oh.

Kise sudah menemukan pasangan jiwanya.

Bukankah Kuroko selalu tahu bahwa hari ini akan tiba?

Ia memaksakan senyum, satu yang membuat otot-otot wajahnya sakit, satu yang membakar sesuatu di balik tenggorokannya, satu yang tidak mencapai matanya—karena sejak dulu pun Kuroko tahu, bahwa ia takkan tersenyum saat hari ini tiba.

"Selamat, Kise-kun."

"Yah." Kise menjawab singkat.

.

.

 _Sake_ bisa membuatnya mabuk gila-gilaan dan meninggalkan rasa sesal yang sama gilanya di pagi hari, tapi anggur di lemari penyimpanan orang tua Kise cukup untuk mereka bicara tanpa ia mulai melemparkan barang-barang.

"Memangnya Kurokocchi pikir aku akan bagaimana?" Kise berbaring ala gadis Perancis di atas _futon_ , meneguk pelan-pelan anggur di dalam cangkir susu. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu orang itu siapa."

"Tapi Kise-kun bertemu dengannya." Kuroko berkata di antara isakan. Air matanya jatuh ke satu-satunya gelas anggur yang bisa Kise susupkan.

Yang menangis di sini hanya Kuroko saja.

"Tidak juga, sih. Aku naik kereta dan saat aku sampai ke sini tiba-tiba warnanya sudah jadi emas? Dan kautahu aku sudah naik kereta itu sejak kecil, Kurokocchi. Aku hampir selalu naik kereta itu."

"Ini takdir, Kise-kun."

"Hah?"

"Takdirmu dan dia. Takdirmu dan orang yang bukan aku. Katakan selamat tinggal pada Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko merayap menuju pintu, tetapi Kise menarik celananya cepat-cepat. Anggur Kise tumpah di atas _futon_. Sialan. Yang akan membersihkan itu besok pagi, tentu saja bukan Kise.

"Tahu tidak, Kurokocchi? Dia bisa saja pria paruh baya dengan lima anak yang aku cukup yakin, baru kulihat tadi untuk pertama kalinya. Atau bisa saja bayi dalam gendongan istrinya. Atau malah istrinya sendiri. Intinya adalah—aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tanda ini. Aku tidak pernah peduli sejak awal."

Kise membenamkan Kuroko di dalam pelukannya. Kuroko tertawa sambil menangis. Atau menangis sambil tertawa—ia tak yakin lagi yang mana. Yang ia tahu hanyalah:

1) ia tidak memiliki pasangan jiwa

2) tetapi ia sangat, sangat, sangat mencintai Kise Ryouta, jenis cinta yang membuatnya menjadi bodoh dan percaya bahwa perasaannya untuk Kise detik ini adalah rasa yang tak akan pernah hilang _selama-lama-lama-lama-lamanya;_ bahwa ia akan hidup dengan hati yang patah hingga akhir hayatnya nanti karena Kise meninggalkannya

3) karena pada akhirnya, Kise telah menemukan pasangan jiwanya yang bukan Kuroko—takkan pernah jadi Kuroko.

Kuroko harus berbuat sesuatu.

"Kau merayuku sejak usia empat belas, Kise-kun." Kuroko mendesis di telinga Kise. "Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu jika kau berani-beraninya membuangku. Peduli setan soal pasangan jiwamu. Aku mencintaimu jauh lebih besar dibanding orang ini."

Di luar dugaan, Kise tersenyum. Lalu tertawa. Lalu menangis. Lalu tertawa lagi. Dengan rambut pirang kusut, wajah yang belum bercukur, kaus yang bolong di bagian ketiak dan air mata bercampur air hidung tumpah ruah di wajah—Kise masih terlihat seperti matahari. Ia cerah, cerah sekali. Kuroko ingin menjadi planet-planetnya. Kuroko ingin bersikap serakah; mencurinya dari krisannya dan menyimpan kasih sayang Kise untuk dirinya sendiri selama yang ia bisa.

(Kuroko sudah mencurinya.)

.

.

Saat suasana hatinya sedang buruk, sekali Kuroko mengatakan pada Kise, "Kau hanya bersamaku karena kau belum bertemu lagi dengan pasangan jiwamu."

Kuroko tahu ia bersikap manja dan menyebalkan, pasif-agresif karena ketakutannya sendiri. Kise juga tahu akan hal itu. Ia hanya menatap Kuroko lelah, tersenyum kering, dan pergi ke kantornya tanpa satu kata pun. Kuroko memutuskan untuk menelepon atasannya sendiri dan beralasan bahwa ia sakit, lalu menunggu ditemani menit-menit yang rasanya berjalan terlalu lama. Mungkin kali ini Kise akan benar-benar bertemu dengan pasangan jiwanya. Saat membuka pintu nanti, Kuroko akan menemui dua tangan tanpa perban yang saling bertautan—sepasang krisan berwarna emas; sempurna, bahagia, seperti yang seharusnya.

Tetapi yang ia temukan saat membuka pintu dua belas jam jam berikutnya hanyalah sosok kecil di dalam kotak yang berusaha menggapai-gapai seplastik _vanilla milkshake_ dan ayam goreng di lengan Kise. Anak anjing berbulu hitam putih dengan mata sebiru langit serta gonggongan seringan awan.

Kuroko tahu ini takdir.

"Lihat makhluk yang lebih menggemaskan dibanding Kurokocchi ini," Kise menerobos masuk. "Dia pasangan jiwaku, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Omong kosong, Kise-kun. Dia pasangan jiwaku."

Hari itu berakhir dengan mereka berdebat untuk memberi nama, hanya untuk mencapai kesepakatan bahwa si anjing kecil mulai sekarang akan dipanggi Tetsuya #2. Tawa Kise terlalu bahagia untuk seseorang yang baru saja mendiamkannya seharian. Kuroko tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula memang benar kalau ia dan Tetsuya #2 terlihat mirip.

.

.

Berbeda dengan dugaannya dulu, meski secara teori Kuroko sudah terlalu tua dan membosankan untuk terus-terusan merasa takut, terkadang (seringkali) ia masih menemukan dirinya kembali pada keadaan itu—mengurung diri di dalam kotak imajiner yang dibangun lewat persepsi-persepsi terburuk yang bisa ia pilih.

Kuroko ingin berhenti merasa takut. Yang ia tidak mengerti adalah _bagaimana._

(Terkadang suara orang lain di kepalanya berbisik—mungkin karena itu lah ia bukan pasangan jiwa Kise; karena ia mencintai Kise dengan cara yang salah, yang sakit, yang mungkin sedikit memaksa dan obsesif dan tidak seharusnya karena ia tidak memiliki gambar absurd seperti yang Kise miliki dan itu hanya bisa berarti satu hal, bahwa;

 _Kise Ryouta bukan untukmu, bukan milikmu, kau mencuri suatu potongan yang tidak akan pernah kaulengkapi ataupun melengkapimu._

Tetapi Kuroko hanyalah seorang pria. Ia rakus, ia tamak, ia menginginkan Kise. Dan Kise juga menginginkannya dengan rasa lapar yang sama.)

Di pagi hari, suara sumbang Kise yang menyambutnya saat ia membuka mata mengusir segala kekhawatiran.

.

.

(Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali Kuroko berharap supaya ia menjadi seseorang di ujung sana yang terlahir dengan bunga krisan perak di sela-sela jemarinya; menjadi pasangan jiwa Kise Ryouta.)

.

.

Di lain waktu, Kise kelewat bersemangat untuk menasehati Kuroko—atau mengomeli, lebih tepatnya. Hanya ketika Kuroko telah lama menghajar ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya, lalu menyimpan sisa-sisa duri itu di dalam peti besi di sudut pikirannya. Jika Kise memang ingin pergi, maka Kise akan melakukannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tetapi Kise tak ingin pergi, dan Kuroko juga menginginkannya untuk selalu di sini.

Entah bagaimana, mereka berhasil membuat cerita romansa ini berkerja. Fase kekanak-kanakan di mana mereka menguji satu sama lain sudah lama berlalu—Kuroko, si orang dewasa yang baru saja mengubur hidup-hidup rasa takutnya (ketakutan-ketakutan itu masih menggedor petinya dan mencoba menggali jalan untuk keluar, tetapi Kuroko Tetsuya, pria mapan ini, akan menghajar mereka lagi nanti), tentu akan bilang begitu. Sayangnya Kise masih juga tak mau berhenti berpetuah.

Ia berbicara dengan nada yang ia gunakan untuk menasehati bocah pecicilan di sebelah rumah: _tidak, Moriyamacchi, kau tidak bisa memaksa Izuki-kun untuk menyukaimu dengan cara-cara ekstrem seperti itu. Untuk sekarang, cobalah belajar pipis dengan lurus lebih dulu._

"Karena Kurokocchi berpikir bahwa jika sudah bertemu dengan pasangan jiwa, maka segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Semua bahagia. BOOM. Tiba-tiba jatuh cinta. Seperti di dongeng-dongeng." Kise berkata di sela-sela kunyahannya. "Padahal Kurokocchi sendiri tahu itu tidak benar."

"Selama ini Kurokocchi yang selalu mengirimiku artikel-artikel SJW tentang bagaimana dunia fiksi perlu memerlukan lebih banyak karya dengan tokoh-tokoh non-pasangan jiwa. Atau data statistik di mana lebih dari tiga puluh lima persen manusia tidak bersama pasangan jiwa mereka—"

"Dan oke, ayo bicara soal pasangan jiwa sungguhan. Midorimacchi dan Takaocchi? Mereka benar-benar aneh, sangat aneh—kita berdua sudah setuju soal hal itu. Takaocchi mungkin seorang masokis yang punya fetis dokter. Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi? Jangankan romansa, satu-satunya koneksi yang mereka punya hanyalah basket dan selera makan. Akasicchi? Dia belum menemukan pasangan jiwanya, tapi selama tiga tahun pernikahannya, Akashicchi sudah mempunyai tiga anak. Setiap. Tahun. Punya. Anak. Istrinya luar biasa sekali menghadapinya. Kalau Kurokocchi sempat bertemu dengannya lagi, dia pasti akan membicarakan soal keluarganya. Dia bicara tentang mereka hampir sepanjang waktu! Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, dan Akashicchi—mereka semua bahagia, Kurokocchi, dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pasangan jiwa."

"Kurokocchi tahu, kan, soal Risa-neesan? Pasangan jiwanya memukulinya hingga seperti itu. Aku berharap bisa memotong kemaluan bajingan itu, tapi _okaasan_ memutuskan bahwa lebih baik polisi saja yang mengurusnya. Dia bahkan belum terbangun sampai sekarang." Kise tersenyum sedih. "Pasangan jiwa tidak menjamin kebahagiaan seseorang, Kurokocchi."

"Aku tahu, Kise-kun." Kuroko menggenggam tangan Kise. "Aku seseorang yang lahir tanpa pasangan jiwa. Tapi aku cukup yakin kalau aku adalah salah satu pria paling beruntung, karena bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini bersama Kise-kun."

Itu cukup untuk mendiamkan Kise, dan mengirim rona merah di wajahnya yang sama sekali bukan karena udara musim panas. Bahkan di usia lewat kepala tiga, Kise masih bisa bersikap seolah ia gadis sekolahan di hadapan cinta pertama. Bagi Kuroko itu _sangat_ menggemaskan—dan ia tidak sedang bersikap sarkastis.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, pagi hari setelah malam di mana Kuroko mengetahui bahwa Kise telah menemukan pasangan jiwanya, lalu mereka minum-minum hingga lelah, Kise bertanya padanya;

"Apa bunga favoritmu, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko bisa menyebutkan banyak nama. Mawar yang klise tapi cantik. Bunga sakura. Lili. Anyelir. Dandelion. Edelweiss. Baby's breath. Melati dan lavender dengan aroma mereka yang menenangkan. Bunga liar di bukit-bukit belakang sekolah yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya. Bunga matahari yang selalu, selalu mengingatkannya akan Kise. Bunga krisan di sela jemari Kise yang seringkali ia kecup tiap kali Kise tak menyadarinya, terlihat istimewa bahkan dalam gelapnya ruangan.

"Krisan."

Kise mengernyitkan alis, "Jangan bercanda, Kurokocchi."

"Krisan. Kise. Kuroko. _Kiku_ —krisan."

"Oh. Oh!" Wajah Kise menyala. "Aku baru sadar. Ini hebat sekali! Aku akan membuat tattoo bunga-bunga krisan yang banyak di sini, untuk menemani ini. Karena aku sendiri yang akan memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan bersama dengan pasangannya, pfft,"

"Jangan. Nanti Kise-kun susah cari kerja." _Dan kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti, Kise-kun._

"Pfft! Perusahaan mana yang bisa menolak orang setampan ini. Yang benar saja,"

" _What the fuck_ ," Kuroko meringis. "Seandainya kau bisa melihat dirimu lewat mataku, Kise-kun. Bukan, ini bukan puisi. Serius, sekarang Kise-kun terlihat lebih berdaki dibanding Aomine-kun."

Setelah bermenit-menit yang menyiksa dengan cukup banyak _KUROKOCCHI JAHAT-SSU!11!1!1_ dan Kise menyelesaikan mandi satu jamnya di mana ia perlu memastikan bahwa kasta visualnya berada jauh di atas Aomine, Kise menyeretnya langsung menuju tempat tattoo terdekat. Kise begitu bersemangat, hingga satu minggu kemudian, di mana jarum sudah siap di sisi tangannya.

Kise mengkerut seperti bayi. Kuroko menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sayang. Seniman tattoo yang melayani Kise hari ini setengah hati menyemangatinya dengan wajah yang berkata, _orang macam kau ini sudah biasa._

Kise menangis, mencubit dan mencakar selama tattoo-nya digambar. Genggamannya pada lengan Kuroko terasa seperti maut. _Ini sakit sekali, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Kurokocchi juga jangan_ , isaknya sambil bergelung pada kursi.

Tapi Kuroko mengabaikannya dan tetap membuat satu; bunga matahari pada dada kirinya di dekat jantung. Ini benar-benar klise, tentu akan membuat Kuroko di masa lalu ataupun Kuroko di masa depan menertawakannya. Tapi Kuroko yang hidup di detik ini hanya merasakan cahaya di sekelilingnya, bahagia pada tiap detak jantungnya—di mana bunga matahari itu, Kise, mengakar dan mekar. Sementara Kise, dengan bunga-bunga krisan (yang menutupi satu yang asli di sela jemarinya) di tangannya, ada _Kise Ryouta &Kuroko Tetsuya_ dalam tiap denyut nadinya.

.

.

 _Maafkan aku_. Kuroko menulis pada kertas permohonan di kuil. _Teruntuk pasangan jiwa Kise Ryouta_. _Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah mencurinya darimu._

* * *

Di pagi hari, suara-suara orang lain yang tak pernah berhenti menuduh di dalam kepalanya bertanya, _bagaimana rasanya bersembunyi dari pasangan jiwamu?_

( _Apakah kau sedang membicarakan tentang pria ini? Yang membangunkannya dengan ciuman di pagi hari; yang membuatnya merasa seperti tengah berada di awan-awan meski ia sedang menginjak tanah; yang jauh lebih berarti dibandingkan sebuah tanda di punggung tangan; yang menggenggam tangannya, berdiri di sisinya dalam gelap menuju peperangan kiasan; yang dengan gagah berani mengalahkan hantu-hantu di dalam dirinya supaya mereka bisa tetap bersama; ia adalah pria berhati singa—_

 _—_ _kau bicara tentang Kuroko Tetsuya?_ )

Kise menyukai pertanyaan ini.

Rasanya luar biasa. Ia akan melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

 **END**

* * *

a/n:

1\. [*] the opposite of love is indifference adalah potongan lirik dari lagu Stubborn Love milik band The Lumineers.

2\. sebenarnya... ini udah lama banget sejak terakhir kali saya benar-benar menulis sesuatu. hampir satu tahun wow.

3\. seharusnya ini juga dimasukkan sebagai entri dari kikuromonth2017 tapi apa daya saya baru sadar di h-2 deadline dan alih-alih cepet bikin, saya malah terlalu sibuk mikir gimana caranya nulis lagi(?)

4\. so yeah! sorry for the weirdness


End file.
